To Attract a Pig(geh)
by NickyW093
Summary: When the bros got cornered by Piggeh, Mr. Chair has to stop him... by smooth-talking to Piggeh Based on my favorite scene from Shrek. This is a Piggeh x Mr. Chair story. Please note that all of the characters in the story are in humans ('cos I like human forms)


When Pewdiepie and his bros, Stephano (the golden statue) and Mr. Chair (the wooden chair) steps into the creepy mansion, the place was dark, not a light to be seen. The trio went inside but Mr. Chair was trembling in fear.

"Mr. Chair, you scared?" Stephano asked

Mr. Chair nods

"But I thought Pewdie is" Stephano added

CLANK!

Mr. Chair freaks out a little

"Calm down, Mr. Chair, there's nothing to be scared of," Pewdiepie reassured to Mr Chair and instructed "Now go over there and see if you can find any rooms and watch out for The Bros, who knows, they could get you, just like how they would get me."

"What?" Mr. Chair responds "I thought we were looking for Marzia"

"I'm sure Marzia would be in the other room, Stephano, come with me." Pewdiepie walks off with Stephano, leaving Mr. Chair terrified and went to the other room.

10 mins later

Mr. Chair went to the other room to see if Marzia was here. He stops for a moment and thinks to himself

_Okay, go to the other room, watch out for The Bros and check everything to see if Marzia was here… _Mr. Chair thoughts, but the second he starts to looks around, he spotted a shelf full of books.

_Hmmmm… maybe I'll just read a book or two… _Mr. Chair went to the bookshelf to pick out a book to read, after all, he likes reading. As he took out the book he chose, what he didn't even notice is a pair of eyes glowing in the gap where he pulls out the book.

Elsewhere

Pewdiepie and Stephano were walking until they spotted an entrance to the room where (they think) Marzia would be in.

"Well, at least we know where Marzia is…" Pewdiepie respond, then Stephano asked, "… but where's…"

"THE BRO!" Screamed Mr. Chair as he dropped the book and ran off and…

BOOM!

The book-shelf crashed into the floor. He looked again, but it turns out, it wasn't The Bro, it was a guy with short, pale magenta hair with pig ears. It was covered in blood; it has a scar on his right grey eye. Mr. Chair panicked while running away from it and he, eventually, met up Pewdiepie and Stephano who were looking for him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" the pink-haired guy cried, then it charges up to Mr. Chair, "Stop, right, there!"

Mr. Chair shrieks and cowers, but Stephano stopped it by grabbing him by the leg.

"Hang in there, Stephano" Pewdie went to help Stephano, but it manage to break free and charges Pewdie. It chased Pewdie, which, Stephano grabbed it once more and Pewdie, who can't stop running, ended up running to the room, where Marzia was there. She then looks at Pewdie, panting in fear and exhaustion.

Elsewhere

It chased Mr. Chair and Stephano around the mansion, until the two got cornered by the pink-haired guy. Mr. Chair was trembling in fear as Stephano grabs out his sword. The pink-haired guy chuckled evilly with devilish eyes and a villainous smile.

As it went to Mr. Chair, he cried "Uhh… I like your teeth!"

"Hmm?" the pink-haired guy stops, wondering what Mr. Chair is talking about

"Mr. Chair, what are you doing?" Stephano asked

"I mean, you have white sparkling teeth. I know you probably hear this all the time from your food, _but_, I think it's better if you could rinse your teeth or something, because that is one dazzling smile you got there. And do I find a hint of minty freshness?" Mr. Chair paused, his clear his throat before he can continue, "And you know what else? You know what else? You were-"

Before Mr. Chair finishes his sentence, the pink-haired guy giddy with excitement and he become love-struck upon listening to what Mr. Chair said. His eyes shaped into hearts, he blushes so deeply and he pants crazily, as if he was a bit aroused.

Stephano remains poker-faced, unaware that the pink-haired guy would fall for Mr. Chair.

"Piggeh!" Mr. Chair exclaimed "oh, sure- I mean, of, _COURSE_ you're Piggeh"

"Wait, how you knew my name?" the pink-haired guy asked, (who, of course, is actually Piggeh), he was surprised upon noticing that Mr. Chair had known his name.

"You were just screaming when you're chasing us, saying that we don't dare ran away from you" Stephano explained.

"Well, what a strange coincidence," Piggeh replied, he then walk towards Mr. Chair, who was standing still, trying to think of what he would say without being disrespectful to him. Piggeh smirks and caress Mr. Chair on a cheek.

"I want you SO much that I will 'til the day that I died" Piggeh whispered lustfully to Mr. Chair's ears and licks his left cheek, which made Mr. Chair shivers in fear. Stephano backs away from him, hoping that Piggeh won't do the same thing to him.

"Hey, back off!" Mr. Chair shouted in annoyance, pushing Piggeh off from him.

"Eh?" Piggeh wonders

"I don't feel like it" Mr. Chair mutters, trying not to blush, but he did, unfortunately

"But you tasted good; I want some of that for dinner..." Piggeh smirks, licking his own lips suggestively

"Hey, leave him alone, Piggeh" Stephano ordered

"Uh, come again? What'd you say?" Piggeh asked, he walk towards Stephano, who is serious

"Come on, you heard me, just, leave him alone!" Stephano demands seriously, he didn't want Mr. Chair to get close to Piggeh because of his behaviour and Stephano worries about Mr. Chair and he wants to keep him safe. He also didn't like how Piggeh behaves; especially he got so infatuated to Mr. Chair that he gets carried away.

"No" Piggeh replied sternly, he really wants Mr. Chair SOOOO badly

"Thanks, Stephano…" Mr Chair thanked Stephano and turn to Piggeh "Look, I like to stay with you but… you need to stop doing it to me like this, I can barely take it, so if you'll excuse us, me and Stephano will go now…" Mr. Chair then turn away from Piggeh and took a deep breath

"PEWDIE!" Mr. Chair called in a very loud voice (so that Pewdiepie can hear them) but right before he called him for a second time…

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, sexy, 'cos you're coming with me…" Piggeh responded seductively as he grabbed Mr. Chair by the shirt collar and pulled him away, which makes Mr. Chair gasp in shock and tries to resist and break free

"NO! PEWDIE! PEWDIE! PEEWWWWWWDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Cried Mr. Chair as he was dragged away by Piggeh, who went to his own room. Mr. Chair sighs in defeat

"Alright, so be it…" Stephano sighs and follows Piggeh who was dragging Mr. Chair.


End file.
